


Your birthday

by Lady_heartless



Series: Happy birthday series [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Driver kim is always working, Elly is cute as always, F/M, Happy birthady, rip Driver Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: Today is the birthday of your husband, but you are missing. What will happen when you come back?





	Your birthday

When (y/n) came to penthouse it was night. She felt guilty because that day, the 5th October, was the birthday of her husband, Jumin Han; but she was working abroad, living him alone. As soon as the airplane (Jumin's private jet) had landed about 1am, Driver Kim, under Jumin's order until that hour, had chaperoned her to a flowers shop. She had brought a bouquet of white and red roses for him. Once came back to home, she greeted the bodyguards in the front of the door and she, taking off hight heels, walked inside. Elizabeth the 3rd, watch (y/n) happily and went toward her, crawling against her leg. 

"Hi Elizabeth, how is our lover?" 

(y/n) asked and the cat meaowed in the direction of the bedroom.  
She saw a bottle half empty and a glass on the table. Her heart was suffering, thinking of him while he was drunk the day of his birthday because she wasn't with him. She took the phone and wrote to Jaehee that, the day after, Jumin had couldn't go to work. When she put the flowers on his bed table, she noticed a very peculiar photo taken some months ago, after the success of her first party. Jumin was kissing her, with e hand in the hair and the ather around her waist and she had a surprised expression. In the back ground there was the rest of RFA: Zen had a hangry face, probably he was saing something (She didn't remember because she was too focus on the kiss), a smiling Seven was covering Yoosung's eyes, Jaehee didn't watch and V took the picture. (y/n) saw her husband sleeping on her side, keeping her pajams at his boby. Near to cry, she put a stand of his hair behind the ear and she ammired his beauty. A tear fell on his cheek and she leaned on his mouth.

"Happy birthday, my sweetheart, I'm so sorry for not celebrate it with you, please, forgive me" 

She cried before kissed him. Jumin woke up for the feeling of wetness on the cheek and he bring closer the body of his wife, keeping her waist. 

"Welcome home, my dearest wife. I missed you so much" 

He whispered half sleepy, while he was stroking her soft skin. (y/n) laid on the bed and put her head in his neck, embracing the man.

"I'm so sorry, Jumin, I wanted so much spend this day with you" 

She cried and the man held thight her, saying:"It's okay. You were working, I understand, there's no need to cry or be forgiven for. I love you no matter what"

And he kissed lovely and tenderly her face. He  wiped away her tears with the warmth of his lips, cuddling her gently. (y/n) went closer, with her chest end her nose against his.

"You are incredible: I should be the one who say these words. I love you so much, thanks for being born"

She said stroking his hair. God, She loved him so much and she cannot immaging her life without him. She was grateful to God for meet him and every day she was thankfull to Unknown for had brought her into Rika's apartment. She watch so deep in his eyes and, feeling his love toward her, she felt more fallen for him than before.

"Don't kid. I'm the only who have to be grateful to someone. I've loved you since you loged into the chatroom, although I didn't know, I always love you and I'll love you forever, until my last breathe. Thank you for spend the rest of your life with me, thank you for loving me, thank you for everything"

He said while he was kissing his wife desperatly. Brought himself on (y/n)'s body, he bited her neck, leaving marks and love bite. She arched the head on the pillow for the little shivers of pleasure. She moaned and tried to pass the hands in his hair, but he kept her wrists. Jumin gazed her with a dark light in the eyes, while he tied theme on the bed.

"You don't deserve to touch me, my love. This is your punishment for your absence today"  
   
(y/n) knew what would have happened : he would have fucked her merciless, making her beg for more.

"I hope you are ready, darling"


End file.
